Prioridad
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Ustedes son lo más importante para mí. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creación de CLAMP**

**Prioridad**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Solo esa mujer le puede dar lo que desea...

Con la conversación que acababa de tener con Himawari por teléfono; las cosas tomaron su valor real; la vida cotidiana que hasta esa fecha había conocido; se deshacía como pequeños trozos de niebla. A eso se reducía todo en su pequeño universo: Ya no era útil para Watanuki. Pero a quien engañaba, el nunca fue la principal razón en la vida del de ojos azules.

Con pasos tranquilos llego hasta la habitación principal. Entro y se recostó en la cama contemplando con esos ojos poco expresivos; la principal razón para salir de la tienda y regresar al templo; donde iniciaría un nuevo camino, uno que no dependería de la necesidad urgente de hacer feliz a Kimihiro. Ahora eso quedaba de lado.

Los recuerdos empezaron a desfilar por la cabeza de Doumeki una especie de sonrisa -más parecido a una mueca- adorno su moreno rostro, y no queriéndose quedar con esas evocaciones para el solo; comenzó a murmurar...

–Esta sensación de perdida ya la he tenido… Bueno antes no fue real, ¡pero si que la he experimentado! –el moreno se quedó pensativo y luego de poco tiempo, prosiguió con su dialogo– la primera vez fue con esas hortensias, que nos mandó a proteger la Ame Warashi; después cuando tome la decisión de salvar su vida y perder su amistad… Eso fue difícil, era obvio que elegiría que el siguiera con vida; aunque me odiara, supongo que por eso me perdono…

El monologo siguió. Enumerando con algo de nostalgia y tristeza, las múltiples ocasiones en que la vida de Watanuki estuvo en riesgo y a cargo de si mismo.

000000000000

Watanuki observaba la luna, con la seguridad que da la felicidad venidera. Ahora ella regresaría y eso era algo invaluable.

Cuando su acompañante –no bienvenido, por cierto- no regreso, opto por ir a dormir, después de todo había sido un gran día pero muy agotador, el de pelo negro considero decirle de inmediato al ¡Idiota! Que tenía que traer muy temprano por la mañana a Mogetsu. Con andar delicado -como se había acostumbrado a caminar en esos años- se dirigió hacia el interior, recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vos que llegaba como susurros, le hicieron detener sus pasos antes de cruzar el dintel de la puerta.

… ¡¿Un ojo? ¡¿Crees que seria importante para perderlo por el? Sabemos la respuesta…

El sonido de la voz se fue apagando, mientras Watanuki continuaba recargado afuera de la habitación, preguntándose: el ¿por qué? de esa conversación.

…Es hora de tomar nuestro camino él ya no estará solo; y nosotros ya no somos necesarios. No debemos ser egoístas… Yo quisiera hacerlo hoy mismo, ¿Tu qué crees?… Si será lo mejor.

El moreno se levanto fue hasta una cómoda y empezó a sacar varias prendas; las acomodo en una bolsa, tomo una cobija y se dirigió hacia la cama envolviendo a su silencioso oyente –Un pequeño bebe, de pocos meses, cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos ámbar- que con sonrisa desdentada daba su aprobación, para el viaje que realizaría con su padre.

Doumeki lo tomo entres su brazos y acomodo el bolso, tratando de hacer equilibrio. Una figura encolerizada entro con pasos firmes, dirigiéndose al moreno; una mirada de furia taladraba a Doumeki; tanto que esos ojos parecían dos teas ardiendo.

– ¡Adonde crees que vas idiota! ¡Ese niño es tan mío como tuyo! , ¡Pero que digo, es más mío; por que yo lo cargue durante nueve meses!

–…

– ¿A donde vas?–la vos de Watanuki era mas baja y se escuchaba dolida– somos una familia, ¿qué ha cambiado?

–Esa mujer regreso, tu deseo se ha hecho realidad; ahora ella será tu compañera.

– ¡Bastardo! para ti es así de fácil… ¿peor aún crees que yo soy así de voluble?

–No se trata de eso, es más bien, de lo que llaman amor y eso es algo que no se puede obligar, ni dar como agradecimiento.

Todas esas palabras que -por asombroso que pareciese- habían sido pronunciadas por el monosilábico Doumeki, le hicieron ver la realidad a Watanuki, con tranquilidad se acerco al mas alto; tomo con delicadeza al bebe de su brazos -que los veía curioso- Y lo acuno en los suyos, lo miro con adoración y luego giro sus bicolores ojos hacia su pareja.

–Ella es, mi mentora, mi amiga, mi vínculo, Y muchas otras cosas más; pero ustedes son... mi presente, mi futuro, mi vida entera. Sin ella sobreviví, sin ustedes moriría... Escucha bien esto, porque no lo repetiré… Te amo y Haruka es la realización de todos los deseos que podría tener.

Un beso apasionado fue el sello para el juramento de amor entre esos dos polos opuestos.

Esa noche la pequeña familia de la Tienda de los deseos, durmió junta soñando con un futuro prometedor donde una buen amiga se uniría a ellos muy pronto.


	2. Haruka

**2. Haruka**

En la cama la mañana saludaba a tres hombres que entrelazados, dormían a pesar de los cantos y bailes de las pequeñas Maru y Moro, estas sonreían pues como siempre, querían terminar la siesta con el pelinegro, privilegio que obtenían después de que Doumeki se fuera a la universidad, Watanuki se quedaba solo en la cama ya que el bebe Haruka dormía en su cuna.

Pero ese amanecer, las chicas encontraron a los verdaderos dueños de la compañía de Kimihiro en la cama: su pareja Shizuka y el hijo de ambos Haruka. El pelinegro se despertó pues sus sentidos eran sensibles a cualquier cambio , levanto la cabeza y miro a las niñas: poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio le invito a que salieran, Shizuka despertó y vio con curiosidad a Watanuki, este – que era un gesto rarísimo en el- se acercó, con cuidado sobre el cuerpecito que dormía entre ambos y beso a su pareja; el castaño lo tomo de la nuca y profundizo el contacto pero algo curioso hizo que Watanuki diera un respingo y se separara con rapidez de la boca de su amante, la razón: el pequeño Haruka -que no entendía de biología- al tener cerca el pezón de su papi lo tomo -en los labios- goloso y empezó a mamar; por supuesto, un berrinche del pequeño pelinegro fue lo que siguió a continuación, al no recibir alimento por ese medio. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios de su padre.

–Tenemos hambre aliméntanos.

Por supuesto los gritos por parte de Watanuki llegaron de inmediato.

– ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Tenía que ser un barril sin fondo igual que tú? ¡¿porque no podía ser de comer moderado, como yo?

–…

Kimihiro, se levantó y se acomodó el pijama, saliendo después apresurado hacia el baño.

–¡Te toca bañarlo!

El moreno se encogió de hombros y tomo con cuidado a su hijo en brazos, le beso en los ojitos llorosos, y acaricio con ternura la pelusita negra sobre su cabecita.

–Vamos Haruka hay que estar limpios; antes de que papi nos llame a desayunar, y… muy bien hecho mi pequeño, con tu llanto él se apresurara a cocinar.

El menor lo miro y sonrió feliz, ambos se adentraron en el baño. Ya preparado con anterioridad por las niñas (Maru y Moro) y comenzaron con su ritual de limpieza.

00000000000000

En la cocina Watanuki se aceleraba a preparar el desayuno para sus dos zampones, no podía enojarse con esos dos, después de todo eran su familia, su pequeña, pero feliz familia, y con una sonrisa en el rostro; el de cabello negro comenzó a rememorar como es que esa luz hermosa había llegado a sus vidas…

La partida de Yuuko lo sumió en una depresión ,de la cual pudo salir con la ayuda de sus personas cercanas, sobre todo de ese inseparable amigo y protector: Doumeki, las cosas ya estaban mejorando; pero un nuevo sentimiento cobro fuerza en el corazón de Watanuki y ese definitivamente no era gratitud, de hecho, ante la valiente y siempre protectora imagen de Shizuka nada ni nadie parecía brillar lo suficiente para opacarlo; presente a su lado contra viento y marea, atrás quedaba el amor infantil por Himawari chan, atrás también la ternura que le inspiraba Kohane chan; ayer, hoy y mañana, solo ese ¡Idiota y su siempre cara de pasmarote!

Una conversación con Kohane-chan fue la respuesta al corazón confundido de Watanuki, ella le había confesado su amor, y él pensó en una vida con ella, pero no la creyó posible, si se imaginaba una casa, aparecía: el templo de la familia de Doumeki, si un hijo era la ilusión: lo veía con ojitos ámbar o de cabello castaño, ¡incluso moreno! Con un abrazo y una disculpa Watanuki respondió a la rubia con una negación… pero su corazón tenia dueño desde antes de conocerlo, una patada fue lo que los unió… tal vez Watanuki quiso derribar, al que sabía seria su perdición.

El moreno trabajaba en su templo; cuando una tromba termino con todos sus adelantos, los apuntes salieron volando; pues Kimihiro se abalanzo sobre la mesita de su trabajo… ¡para besarlo!, ¡que besarlo devorarle los labios! El moreno no retrocedió, si no que respondió con más fuerza y derribo sobre el suelo, a su rival, sus manos expertas en tomar un arco, no se vieron lentas en desvestir al de abajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tenía desnudo y a su merced, la mirada de Doumeki parecía de lobo hambriento, y Kimihiro solo atino a sonrojarse pero no se amedrento y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos; el otro ni tardo, ni persono se desnudó y se recostó sobre el, los besos sobre las pieles desnudas, volaban por sobre ambos; las bocas se buscaban con avidez; unos largos dedos preparaban a Watanuki, el momento deseado por los dos chicos llego y dos gritos de placer- de diferentes gargantas-, lleno el templo, los gemidos pasearon por todo el lugar, llenando con lujuria el ambiente, el éxtasis los alcanzo, tan fundidos como si fueran uno solo.

Ya satisfechos ambos amantes concordaron en vivir juntos y así es como recibieron la información, que les dio el pequeño zorrito del puesto de fideos; el jugo del árbol del paseo de los cien demonios; tenia cualidades excepcionales, como la capacidad de dar vida en los hombres, ´si estos' tenían una pareja del mismo sexo, el problema fue que las precauciones ya eran incensarías… Haruka ya venía en camino.

Esa fue la primera vez que se le vio a Shizuka con un ojo morado; cortesía de Kimihiro, según él por ser un ¡idiota, Irresponsable!... La verdad es que, el pequeño milagro lleno de felicidad sus vidas y por supuesto los hizo madurar para ser buenos padres.

El parto fue en la tienda y con ayuda de todos, mokona incluida; Shizuka ayudo a su pareja para que trajera al mundo a ese pequeño; a pesar de la sangre y el dolor; ambos chicos permanecieron estoicos y cuando por fin tuvieron en sus brazos a su hijo fue la mejor recompensa.

En su cuarto mes de vida descubrieron que el bebé de ojos ámbar y cabellos negro, atraía a los espíritus. Lo llevaba Watanuki cargando; cuando una especie de nube gelatinosa y oscura se acercó, con no muy buenas intenciones, lamiendo lo que conformaba una boca enorme se aproximaba a la esencia deliciosa que emanaban esos dos; el bebé Haruka acerco su mano al espíritu y este se fragmento en pequeñas luces; si, el niño atraía a los espíritus como su papi; pero estos confiados no se daban cuenta, que su poder era como el de su padre, con solo su energía… los esfumaba.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su fin pero el orgullo en el rostro de Watanuki no tendría final, con las fuentes llenas y la ayuda de Maru y Moro entro al comedor y ahí, ya lo esperaban los dos hombres de su vida y… Mokona, todos aplaudiendo, por el desayuno tan sabroso que preparo.

Solo faltaba la glotona de su mentora… pero ya estaba preparado el sake… para cuando ella regresara.

Fin


End file.
